


Pouvoir

by AlyssSchwarz



Series: Always With a Reason [KamuKomaWeek 2018] [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Kcalb/Ethiw, M/M, The gray garden - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssSchwarz/pseuds/AlyssSchwarz
Summary: Sin importar cuántas capas de frialdad siniestra envuelvan al demonio, el albino en cualquier situación apreciaría su verdadera naturaleza.





	Pouvoir

La belleza de la luna era de los poquísimos aspectos que le atraían, contemplarla le otorgaba una refrescante serenidad por más que sabía que su pulcra iluminación jamás lo purificaría; él siempre sería un ser de oscuridad. Después de todo, él era el diablo, bajo su perspectiva sus manos no dejarían de estar cubiertas de sangre perteneciente a infinidad de ángeles que ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros o sus últimos y agónicos instantes de vida.

Las heridas que le ocasionaron hace un puñado de días aún le dolían, pero creía que ese sufrimiento no se trataba de ni la más pequeña dosis que él generó. Pensar en sus despiadados actos antiguos le frustraba, ¿cómo pudo dejarse engañar por Enoshima? Esa criatura demoníaca le había prometido que la desesperación era el único camino para adquirir lo que él más buscaba; un futuro impredecible. El resultado de seguirla sólo lo llevó a producir caos por cada paso que daba en un intento de llenar el abismo de su pecho, demoró en darse cuenta que Junko lo convirtió en uno de sus peones para cumplir sus caprichos. No obstante, le agradecía por una parte, pues gracias a ella es que conoció a él.

—Qué sorpresa verte a estas horas —la ironía se transmitió en toda la oración, Kamukura consideró que con tan sólo recordarlo lo invocó—. Si sigues mirando a la luna así me pondré celoso~ —bromeó en un tono cantarín, acercándose con lentitud a la entidad con extensos cuernos azabaches.

—No seas tan ruidoso, es noche. —pronunció centrando su vista en el chico de ropas blancas. Le costaba creer que se trataba del mismo Dios con el que luchó a muerte y estuvo a punto de matarlo en más de una ocasión. Ocultaba de forma impecable su audaz intelecto y perspicacia tras sonrisas alegres y risitas traviesas.

—Ow, tan amargado como siempre, Izuru —se quejó la deidad antes de suspirar y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno— ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? ¿Estás asustado por alguna pesadilla? ¿No puedes dormir sin luz? O quizás... ¿sin mí? —cuestionó coquetamente, los rulos de nieve de su compañero comenzaron a darle cosquillas. Sus cejas se torcieron levemente y desvió su rostro para impedir que el albino lo viera.

—No digas tonterías —replicó el Rey de los demonios cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo su semblante nihilista, pero la risa de Komaeda le hizo sonrojarse internamente—. No ocurre nada.

De repente en un veloz movimiento, Komaeda lo tomó por el mentón, haciendo que lo mirase directo a los ojos. Se sumieron en un silencio profundo y apacible; Izuru con su expresión facial de póker incambiable, y Nagito con una sonrisa enigmática. Sin importar en cuántas capas de frialdad siniestra envuelvan al demonio, el albino en cualquier situación apreciaría su verdadera naturaleza. Kamukura era un lamento andante con la visión atrapada en una masacre de antaño y que una lluvia de inquietud lo empapaba al acariciar emociones.

—No puedes mentirle a un Dios, menos cuando se trata de mí, ¿sabes? —deslizó sus pálidos dedos por las extensas hebras de color ébano, capturó un mechón y lo llevó a sus finos labios, depositando un tenue beso.

—Mi poder sólo trae destrucción —mencionó sin apartarle la mirada, la iluminación nocturna se encargaba de acentuar su encanto celestial.

— ¡Oh! Eso no es problema, yo lo arreglaré así —el albino chasqueó los dedos mientras una confiada sonrisa decoraba su faz—. Además, eso no es cierto, Izuru. Tu poder también puede proteger —aseguró sin ningún atisbo de desconfianza, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, escuchando la melodía armónica de sus latidos que brindaban calma en momentos de angustia.

—Nagito... —murmuró sintiendo su alma estremecerse debido a la cercanía repentina pero agradable por parte de Komaeda.

—Ahora... ¡Sonríe! —exclamó, tomando con rapidez las mejillas del demonio, moviéndolas en todas direcciones con la intención de formar una sonrisa— ¿Así? No... Exageradamente sonriente. ¿Ahora...? Hmmm... Muy escalofriante —sus intentos no convencían al Dios, lucía como un objetivo imposible pero él era alguien perseverante y asiduo.

—Es suficiente —Kamukura agarró las muñecas ajenas y las alejó de su cara que sentía más blanca a causa de los anteriores jalones. Suavemente, tomó las manos de porcelana de Komaeda y los pómulos de éste se colorearon de rubor—. Vamos a jugar Othello.

— ¡Sí! Esperaba a que dijeras eso —la emoción se manifestó en el chico de cabellera de invierno de la misma forma en que se encendía una mecha y se desbordaban chispas.

Jaló su mano lentamente para emprender su camino de vuelta al castillo, a pesar que el creciente temor al infierno de su interior que se mantenía, sabía que Nagito lo arrullaría entre sus brazos, aplastando cualquier diluvio que buscara sofocarlo. Su mente recordaba la conversación previa y construyó un pensamiento que logró borrar la desolación de los pozos de su ser.

_«Te protegeré a ti, y a este jardín gris»_

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también me costó trabajo, pero no por la misma razón del anterior, si no que me tomó un día entero en elegir una de tantas parejas para usar en este temas. Pues conozco muchas que tienen la misma esencia del KamuKoma. Entre esas, la gran Megumi Ogata le había dado voz a una de las personajes que conformaba la ship, e Izuru era IDENTICO a la pareja de ese personaje, pero habría sido un poco similar al one-shot anterior. Por lo que Ethiw y Kcalb ganaron. Además que ellos siempre son lo primero que pienso en una pareja similar al KamuKoma, pues igual sus colores son similares <3


End file.
